


updates on me and my fics

by ollie_the_richie_kin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: school fuks me hard ( and not in a good way )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_the_richie_kin/pseuds/ollie_the_richie_kin
Summary: just little updated ab me (most from my school cromebook)
Relationships: me/school
Comments: 1





	updates on me and my fics

hello, its me Ollie , I've been working n one fanfic for a while now and only just recently has inspiration struck , so sorry ab that . my mental health as also had its ups and downs but im doing better now and will try to get better about posting . i also justwent back to fulltime sclool about three monts ago so ihave less freetime . i have 4 works in progress ( the hunt (a good webcomic you can find on webtoon or tapas) , reddie , fankyle , and another kiribaku chapter !) 

ps . im on my school laptop 

( MY TEACHER ALMOST JUST CAUGHT ME ON HERE )


End file.
